Come Like Shadows
by Honeycreeper
Summary: Blackheart gets on Mephisto's bad side when he steals his consort. This is only the first thing to happen in the downward spiral Blackheart trails down, bringing all of hell with him. Movieverse. Pre film.
1. Part One : As heaven sang

disclaimer : I do not own Ghost Rider. Nor do I own Mazikeen, or any other multi-universe character I have decided to incorporate in this schizophrenic fic.

foreword : Maybe I'm way out of line here. Ghost Rider is such an intriguing concept, a decent comic book, but at most a mediocre movie. And yes, it's the movie I was mostly inspired by here. Wes Bentley made Blackheart into this beautiful creature (even if he was forced to say the tackiest lines), and it intrigued me. Oh, and yes, I've made the unholy mixing of Marvel and DC comics. For those of you who know who do not know who Mazikeen is, she is Lucifer's lover in The Sandman and Lucifer series by DC comics. I'm borrowing her for this. Just go with it.

**Come like shadows**

**Part One : As Heaven Sang**

_"The Emperor of the Universe of pain jutted his upper chest above the ice - If he was once as beautiful as now he is hideous, and still turned on his maker, then well may he be the source of every woe!" - Inferno, Dante Alighieri_

Hellfire is surprisingly cool to a demon's touch, it feels a bit like how cool water would feel on a mortal's skin. Mephistopheles trailed his fingertips along a fiery wall, his eyes closed, mouth slightly open, deep in thought. He was still in his human form, stuck in the cumbersome smallness and tightness of a man's body, wondering how he was going to make his grand entrance.

He'd made up his mind to come in his true form, although he imaged the looks of some people if he had come as a man. The stares and whispers around the hall, "What's gotten into him, anyway?"

Nodding to himself, he transformed back to his true form, huge and rubicund, the man everyone was expecting. The man everyone knew in hell.

Today was a grand occasion, one of those ironic times when the denizens of hell gathered in delight for a feast, to break bread over spilled blood.

Today happened to be the day one of Mephistopheles' sons was to be married off to a Countess of the Netherworld. She was beautiful and nubile, a popular demoness and loyal subject. The girl would do when it came to marrying one of his children.

Readying himself, he couldn't help but feel there was something ominous just on the horizon.

---

Mazikeen gazed at her reflection in the water. She looked as she always did, lopsided and imperfect, and that was what was expected of her.

Days like these were always bittersweet. Her eldest son was to be married. She was so proud! But, at the same time, she was losing him and would never get him back.

They were to celebrate, and she would, despite the sadness inside of her.

Sighing, she made her way to the banquet.

---

The hall was filled to the brim with Hell's highest courtiers, all gossiping and murmuring, one huge social body.

Mazikeen scanned the hall for someone she knew, and her eyes fell upon the man of the day.

There was Be'elzebub, happy and grinning, his huge wings spread across his back. Mazikeen made her way to her son, moving through crowds of demons.

"Zebub?" she said, standing next to him.

"Mother! How have you been?" he turned to her, his sharp teeth showing in a smile, "It has been many months!"

"Yes, it has." she nodded, giving him a quick embrace.

Be'elzebub left and went on greeting guests, laughing, smiling. The boy was a rowdy one, but Mazikeen had never seen him so happy.

_Ah, the wonders of young infatuation_, she thought sadly, remembering those millenia ago when she had first become a concubine in Hell - long before Be'elzebub's birth anyway.

Mephistopheles sat in a throne at the front of the ceremony. Of all days, this was one to speak to him.

She walked to his side and whispered in his ear, "I never thought I'd see this day."

Mephistopheles grunted, "Yes. Our son has grown."

It was strange to hear those words. _Our son._ She never stopped to think that her sons also belonged to him, but in reality, in this patriarchal society, they belonged more to him than her. It was was odd to think they had created them.

"Mazikeen, why don't you sit down? I will give the speech soon."

Curtsying she went to her table, sitting down and being quiet unless someone close by chose to talk to her. Be'elzebub was scurrying around, shaking hands and embracing strangers, and presenting his new bride whenever she happened to be nearby.

Not much later, Mephistopheles stood.

"Sit, my guests, sit and feast."

The guests took their seats, all reaching for food and wine, speaking as they shoved food into their mouths. A Duke was next to Mazikeen, and while he spoke to her, she could not make out a word, since his mouth was full of bread and his speech was fast anyway. Sighing, she merely took a glass of wine.

Mephistopheles had called Be'elzebub up, his hand on his son's shoulder.

"It's been long in question who my son should be betrothed to, I and believe that he's found the perfect match. Rangda is a fine young demoness, and it's my pleasure to have them joined."

The crowd cheered and hollered in approval, leading to the grin on Be'elzebub's smile growing bigger.

"I'm also quite pleased that now my son had joined the Patrons of Hell. As a married man, he can finally have as much political power as is allowed him. As for my daughter in law, she too shall join the Matrons once her children have grown and been married themselves. Celebrate, my subjects, a Prince of Hell has been wedded and we have added greatness to our ranks."

There was more cheering, and saluting, and toasting. That was, until there was a sound at the doors.

They swung open fast, before anyone could really see what was happening. A man stood in the door frame.

Everyone turned to see him, still in his human form, at the door way. Be'elzebub was the first to remark, with a large smile on his glossy lips.

"Blackheart! My dear half brother, I am pleased to see you could make it to the banquet of my union!"

Be'elzebub went to him, wrapping his arms and wings around Blackheart in a display of brotherhood and good faith. Blackheart cringed at first, not expecting the contact, but hugged back.

"I would not miss it." he said somewhat quietly, only for Be'elzebub to hear.

Mephistopheles could not believe his eyes. Blackheart hadn't been home in so long.

"My son?" he said, walking towards his two sons, his eyes on Blackheart.

"Father."

They embraced in an awkward yet oddly affectionate moment, Mephistopheles smiling, "I have missed you, Blackheart. It is good you came." he backed up and took a look at him, "Now, come, show us your true colors."

Blackheart nodded, changing instantly into a blue skinned beast with red eyes and spiny thorns. Mephisto nodded in approval, turning around to face the reception.

"This is one of my younger sons. He has been away for a while, but has returned for the night."

The reception all smiled in approval and bowed to the Prince of Hell.

Mazikeen bowed too, raising her eyes to look at this new prince. She had met him once before, many many years ago, when he was still young. She had heard of this one. He was Mephisto's favorite. How could she forget?

Blackheart. That name had crossed Mephisto's lips many times when he complained about how none of his children respected him. She had heard it when he spoke admonishingly to Be'elzebub, and saw the hurt on his face when he was compared to a superior, absent younger brother. The other place she had heard that name whispered in gasps and giggled in any place the women gathered, the young noblewomen telling of his erotic journeys among their beds. Blackheart, yes, without knowing him she knew him.

The hall returned to it's noisy disposition, the guests quickly forgetting about the newcomer. Mazikeen grabbed for her drink, concentrating on the reflective surface of the wine instead of the demon who was walking their way.

"Ah, Duke, I see you're well," he said to the Duke next to her. He slurred something at Blackheart, who nodded, "I see."

He turned to look at Mazikeen, "And might I ask who you are?"

"Oh, I," she gulped down a mouthful of wine, "I am Be'elzebub's mother."

"Oh?" his mouth crinkled, "So you are one of my father's concubines?"

She nodded, "Yes. Yes I am."

There was an empty seat at the table so he took it, and it just so happened to be adjacent to her.

"I and Be'elzebub were born around the same time," he said to her, "But he is older than I. He was made the usual way too, and I was not."

"So I assume you shall be wedded soon, too?"

"I -" he paused, "I have no time for a concubine."

"Well that's quite interesting, because it seems every other man has too much time for them." she said, taking another gulp of wine.

She didn't have much time to pay attention to Mephisto's other son, as there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Asmodai, her younger son.

"Hello, Mother." he said softly.

"Asmodai? How are you?"

He shrugged, his eyes cast down, "Fine, I suppose."

Asmodai was a small demon, small framed and thin, his skin was the color of rubies and his hair was the color of sand. He wasn't handsome like Be'elzebub, or outgoing, but he was intelligent and showed and interest in tradition.

"It's been ages," Blackheart cut in from across the table, "Since I've seen you, half brother."

Asmodai looked up at Blackheart, "Blackheart, yes. How are you?"

He grinned, "Quite well."

"Well," Asmodai said to his mother, "I'll be going. I'll talk to you later most likely."

Once he left Blackheart scoffed, "So he's yours too? It's easy to forget he's Be'elzebub's brother. So torpid."

Mazikeen glared at him, "I'd rather you'd not insult my son, if you would."

Huffing she rose and went to seek out new company. She found it in a Countess, a shrill, outgoing woman.

"I see you've made friends with Blackheart." she chuckled.

"Friends? No, not at all. He's an arrogant bastard."

"Oh, that's what they all say." she said, "That's what they say until he gets in their bed. Then they change their tune real quick."

"Well he's not getting in mine. That's reserved for his father."

The Countess rolled her eyes, "How many wives does Mephisto have? When was the last time you shared your bed with him? Perhaps you should seek out a lover, Mazikeen, it might do you good instead of waiting for that old man."

Mazikeen sighed and rubbed her forehead. How she hated these events.

The night drew to a close and the guests began to stream out. Only a few remained, and among them were her two sons and _him_.

"You again." Blackheart said when they crossed paths.

"And you."

"Might I walk with you?"

Mazikeen was about to head to her chambers and he could tell, now following her.

It wasn't as if she could truly say no. He was a prince of Hell, if he wanted to walk with her he could.

"Fine." she murmured, as he followed beside her.

"I know my words might have been - harsh," he said, "but I am hard on all my brothers. It's only my nature."

"That's fine." she said, shivering as they made their way down the corridors. He emanated cold from his body, and merely standing next to him chilled her.

Suddenly he grabbed her wrist, his hand was freezing and she screamed from the cold. She had no idea what he was doing, but he was staring at her, and had her wrist is a vice like grip.

"Mazikeen, you -"

He was cut off when from behind him Mephistopheles boomed, "Keep your hands off her, Blackheart."

Blackheart turned and quickly dropped Mazikeen's wrist, "Yes, father." he said, casting his red eyes down.

"Goodnight Blackheart," he said, "You can go to your chambers and remain there."

Blackheart bowed, but only after casting a glance at Mazikeen. Swiftly he made his way down the corridor to his own chambers.

"I'm sorry about him, the boy has no manners." Mephistopheles began, "I'd suggest you be wary of him. I'd suggest everyone be wary of him."

She nodded, "I see. I will in the future."

Mephistopheles smiled, "I have missed you, Mazikeen."

"As I missed you."

They both knew what was coming, and Mazikeen happily followed him to his chambers.

Even though she was so happy to be in his arms, she didn't know why she could only think of _him_. Of Blackheart.

---

Deep in Texas there is a little ghost town known as San Venganza.

This was were Blackheart presently found himself, shuffling through the remains and ashes of the town.

Such sinners. Such greatness.

The contract was practically of legends, but he was determined.

Yes, he was going to succeed.

In fact, he was going to succeed in more ways than one.

Mephistopheles would lose everything.

_Everything_.

---

So ends part one. Reviews always appreciated.


	2. Part Two : As night calls

disclaimer : I own nothing

**Come Like Shadows**

**Part Two : As Night Calls**

The news lately was that Blackheart was once again back in Hell.

It started with the whispering, the gossip amongst the women, and turned into speculation, and eventually was confirmed by Mephistopheles. Blackheart had been around lately, but no one was quite sure why, or what he was up to.

Mazikeen had surprisingly not seen him. Others had said they'd spotted him around, and she made sure to stay away from those areas.

Her life had been uneventful since the union ceremony five months before. Be'elzebub was happy, off in his bliss, and she had been on better terms with Mephistopheles as of late.

It was a day like any other, and Mazikeen was amongst her co-wives weaving. It was something all demonesses learned to do, and since the begining of time they'd sit in circles and weave. No longer did they need it for clothing, or even ritual, but the tradition remained.

She didn't notice the presence behind her, and only did when she saw another woman's eyes follow behind her back.

"Hello ladies." Blackheart's voice boomed, "I trust you're doing well."

They all turned to see him, handsome in his human form.

"Yes sir, yes," they all muttered, bowing to him.

He looked down at Mazikeen and grinned, "Mazikeen. We meet again."

"Yes my Lord." she said, averting her gaze, concentrating on her weaving.

"Do you mind coming with me?"

She froze and looked up at him, "To where?"

"I'll tell you soon."

The group giggled as Mazikeen stood to go with him. How she hated him! Making a fool of her in front of her co-wives!

She followed him through the corridors, getting immense deja vu from the last time she had been with him.

"May I ask you something?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Do you love my father?"

Mazikeen paused.

"I respect and fear your father, Blackheart."

Blackheart shrugged, "I expected that."

"What is this about, anyway?" she asked.

Blackheart grinned and kissed her roughly, pulling her against him. She pounded on him and managed to push him off.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed, "Are you mad?!"

"I'd be nothing if I wasn't," he laughed cruelly, getting close to hear ear and whispering, "Where are your chambers, _m'lady_."

Mazikeen gasped and pointed in the direction of her chambers, not too far from where they were. He dragged her there, and she surprisingly didn't scream or fight him, too in shock to truly do anything.

He pushed the doors open with his back, dragging her inside, throwing her upon the ground. He kneeled next to her.

"I think you'll find that I'm quite better than my father." whispered in her ear again, "You should forget about that bumbling old fool."

His hand was around her neck, gently clenching it.

"Don't make me do this..." she whimpered, but it fell on deaf ears as he continued his assault.

He kissed her hard, taking her over, throwing her to the ground, crawling atop her. She struggled underneath him, but he pinned her down, his hands gripping her wrists, his chest pressed against her's. In a sudden heat, Mazikeen clawed at his coats, ripping them from his body, the fine silks and fabics falling to the ground in a messy heap. The rest of his skin was also freezing cold, but it felt right against her. There was thick black hair on his chest and some more on his abdomen, a trail of it leading below the waistline of his pants. Those too came off in a fury, and everything was moving so fast it was a blur to her.

Mazikeen gasped at the feel of his cool tip near her entrance. His face hovered inches above her's, their eyes locked. Blackheart muttered something in a tongue she did not understand and in that instant entered her. A frost seemed to settle within her body, chilling her to the bone, but it soon passed as he began to move, thrusting into her, aiming to fuck her with every inch of himself.

She moaned and arched into him, grinding herself against his pubic bone. A low growl escaped him, digging his fingernails into her shoulders, as he pumped, getting faster every time. It soon turned from lust to fear as a pain replaced the ecstasy that had once consumed Mazikeen. Blackheart crushed her to him, squeezing her, she felt her bones buckle under his strength. Panicking, she began to slap at him, but he was too far gone to care what she wanted, especially if she wanted to stop.

In a horrid moment she looked into his beautiful face and instead saw the demon, the mouthless, red eyed fiend. In that moment, she regretted it all. As she unwillingly came to her climax, images of Blackheart and his father swirled before her eyes. She saw Mephistopheles staring at her, both disapointed and amused, and Blackheart's sickening grin, clenching her teeth as she felt the feeling spread throughout her body.

When she looked back, his face had returned to it's human mask, eyes shut and mouth agape as he spilled into her. Blacheart let go of the scared, shaking woman and rolled off of her.

He grinned viciously, "Thank you, Mazikeen. No wonder Mephistopheles has kept you around so long."

Mazikeen noticed the sudden coldness of the room and moved to the bed, shuffling under the sheets, peering out at Blackheart who was now standing, easing his human clothing back on.

Blackheart noticed her staring at him through the corner of his eye and moved to her side, his lips near her ear, "I shall return tomorrow, Mazikeen." he kissed her cheek, "Goodnight."

Like that, he dissipated.

Mazikeen wrapped the blanket tighter around her. She could think only of Mephistopheles, the man she had been bonded to for the last few millenia, the man she was once enamored with.

_And I've slept with his son! My own son's brother! _She choked back a sob and lifted herself to enter her bathing room.

Sliding down into a crouching position she wept. Her face was flushed, she felt as if she was about to explode, the shame deep within her burning to get out. She couldn't get the feel of his lips off her skin, or the lingering seed of him out of her. His demon hands were all over her body.

_Mephistopheles will kill me if he knows. He'll kill Blackheart too._ Mazikeen's mind raced endlessly as she sat in her tub, scrubbing herself, hoping to get all traces of him off of her. It was all to no avail, as she didn't feel at all cleaner.

Finally, many hours later, tired and weary, she fell asleep in her tub.

---

Things were going according to plan. Mazikeen was his now, and his father couldn't do anything to stop it.

Blackheart laughed, perhaps having a little harlot could be of more uses than one.

---

Mephisto was deep in thought when Be'elzebub walked into his chamber.

"Zebub? What is it?"

"I wanted to speak to you about Blackheart, Father."

Mephistopheles nodded, "And what is it about Blackheart you wish to speak about."

"I do not trust him."

Mephisto sighed. Of course this wasn't the first time his sons had fought. He'd seen his sons murder each other over the ages - feuds and blood debts. It wasn't a surprise that Be'elzebub should be wary of his brother.

"Well, I do not completely trust him myself." Mephisto said, "He's ambitious. Too ambitious, and that's the problem."

"I have a feeling he is going to revolt against you, father." Be'elzebub said nervously.

"Do not worry, if he does I am prepared."

"Oh?"

"My supporters far outnumber those who wish to destroy me. I only worry about Blackheart's influence on Earth."

"But don't you have the Ghost Rider, Father? Isn't he your protection there?"

Mephisto growled at the thought of his name. An image of a dark haired boy smiling in front of him came to mind, Johnny Blaze at seventeen. Young and dumb, but not totally useless. He had stole the boy's innocence at a fairly early age, and that in itself gave him pleasure, but as all men, that boy grew up and wanted revenge.

Revenge. That was one of those things Mephistopheles dealt greatly in. Almost every day some lost soul would come to him and beg for his help in crippling a nemesis of theirs. Of course he would help them, for only the small price of a drop of blood. Everyone was happy.

He could still feel the boy's finger pointing at him, as if he was right in front of him, pointing that vulger index finger in his direction. How dare that little bastard do such a thing!

"Ghost Rider?" he said, long and drawn out, "He is as bad as Blackheart - He would revolt just as soon. Luckily for me, he does not have the power of free will at this point. He's completely mine."

"So he would be able to defeat Blackheart on Earth?"

Mephistopheles nodded, "If not, then I have failed in creating him."

Be'elzebub paused, "So all is well? We can control Blackheart?"

"Yes, I believe so." Mephisto said half heartedly. There was something else that called for his attention, and it very much so concerned Blackheart.

---

It had been six months since that first night with Blackheart. Mazikeen still burned with contempt for him, but it was easier to accept every night.

Every night he came to her, and every night she moaned his name and begged for him, her mouth wide open and her legs spread. There wasn't a thing she wouldn't do for him, no request of his went unanswered.

She reeked of him, his smell was on her, penetrated her, until she felt as if he had become a part of her. Shamefully she emerged from his chambers, the smell of his fluids all over her, flushing brightly as she passed demons in the corridors. The males looked at her and backed away, knowing this was Blackheart's woman, to stay off unless they wanted trouble. Even though he was not with her, she felt him there, his mark on her. At this point, there was no escaping him.

When she heard the rapping on the door, she assumed it was him.

"Come in," she said, and was greeted instead with Mephistopheles.

He had come in his human form. She was not scared by his true form, but he usually did this when he wanted to come off as gentle with his subjects.

"Mazikeen." he said, standing in front of her.

"Mephistopheles - What do I owe this visit?"

"I wanted to speak to you about Blackheart."

She gulped down hard. _Blackheart_?

"My son, I think, is planning something. Something big. He wants to remove me from my power."

"He does?"

"I only belive so, at this point, but I've much reason to believe."

"And... What would that be?" she asked, fearful of the answer.

"He's been spending so much time in the mortal realm. There's only one thing I can think that he's planning, and if he does there will be many problems. Tell me, Mazikeen, do you know anything?"

She shook her head, "No, my Lord, I do not."

Mephistopheles grabbed her shoulders, "Mazikeen, don't lie to me."

"No, I don't know anything! I don't know what he's planning!"

"Mazikeen, please," Mephisto said, "I know. I know about you and he, I know you're lovers. If you have any respect for me then please tell me what's going on."

"I - I," Mazikeen didn't know what to say, "We're lovers, it's true. But that's it! He does not tell me anything!"

Mephistopheles nodded. "You know, I should kill him just for taking advantage of one of my wives. That's one of the greatest offences a man can do to another man. A son to his father no less. And him," he paused, a sadness in his voice, "I've had so many sons. So many failures. Blackheart, he was my favorite. He was an extension of myself, I saw so much of myself in him, and I was secretly proud when I figured he was trying to overthrow me. He has what all my other sons had lack. But I do not wish to die, and the boy is just too power hungry."

"What will you do to him?"

"I will put him in his place, and if that means his death, then so be it."

Mazikeen let out a tiny sound of horror, before Mephisto turned and left.

What had she gotten herself into?

---

That night when Blackheart came to her, she stopped him.

"I cannot do this anymore."

He sneered, "Why not?"

"I cannot play this charade anymore. I'm your father's woman, Blackheart, not yours."

With this he became furious. He stood and made a commotion, throwing objects accross the room, cursing and growling.

"Why, why do you choose my father over me?" he asked.

"Because your father is who I married! Because your father is strong! He's the king of hell!"

"My father? My father is weak!" he threw a vase accross the room so hard it smashed on the opposite wall, "And I," he snarled, "Will never be like him."

"Oh no? You are just like him! Exactly like him!"

He grew even more enraged, "You filthy little wench!" he screamed, "Why did I even bother with you!"

He slammed the door when he left, and Mazikeen was thankful to be rid of him.

---

Later that night, he came back to her, sneaking into her chambers and getting close to her in the the middle of the night. She awoke from the sudden cold and turned to see him, his blue eyes of his human form, his face expressionless.

His lips were cold against her cheek, his breath even colder as it hissed out "I am leaving soon."

Mazikeen lifted her head to look at him, "Blackheart, please don't..."

"Shut up." he commanded, "I have to put a stop to all of this. Mephistopheles will be gone soon. Admit you have wanted this."

She was quiet, her hands caressing his hair.

"If you must, then go, for I cannot stop you."

"I will return shortly, I must go take care of some business right now."

With that he was gone again.

--

Blackheart was in his own chamber when he heard the noise. He turned to see Be'elzebub at the door, his wings spread, his yellow eyes bright in the darkness.

"Be'elzebub? What are you doing?"

"Oh, just stopping in."

"Right." Blackheart said, "What do you want?"

"I heard that you and father aren't getting along."

"Have we ever?"

"Once upon a time."

"Hmm, strange, I don't remember it."

"You know you're your father's son deep down." Be'elzebub grinned visciously at him, yellowed sharp teeth bared, "You know, Blackheart," he inched closer to the much larger demon, "You can tell me anything. You are my brother."

"Brother?" Blackheart cocked his head, "Not by much. I am not even of truly of Mephisto's blood. You have a different... mother." he hesitated, realizing he meant Mazikeen as he said it.

"We were raised as brothers, and we are our father's sons, therefore I see us as nothing short of brothers."

"Be'elzebub, we have thousands of brothers."

"Yes. That we do. What does it have to do with anything?"

Blackheart stared hard at Be'elzebub, and he did not back down. "What do you want, really?"

"I want to know what exactly you're up to."

He would not stop, and even if he found out Blackheart's plans, he was powerless to stop them.

"I'll tell you _brother_, and I won't beat around the bush. I am going to overthrow Father, I am going to kill off any of his sons, or concubines or allies that try to defend him. I am going to sit on his throne, and it will be_ my _son who inherits the land when I am as weak and senile as he. Not yours."

Be'elzebub's eternal grin faded from his face, a look of shock and horror in his eyes.

"Blackheart, I do not think you know what you are dealing with."

"What? With Mephistopheles? He is my father, Be'elzebub, and you'd think I would know him by now."

Be'elzebub's eyes became dark, "He might look like a salesman, like he's lost his power, but he hasn't, I can assure you. He has many allies, many powerful allies, Blackheart and..."

Blackheart cut him off, "Oh please. You say this because you are just a Papa's boy. I know Mephistopheles. I am his favored son. I am the one he loved, and turned to, and you," he laughed, "You are just another one of his failures."

With those words, he disappeared, something he had always done when he fought with Be'elzebub.

Those words stung Be'elzebub, but something else brewed up in the hatred inside of him.

Oh no, Blackheart had no idea what he was talking about.

---

Mazikeen was still awake when he returned, in his human form, and sat on the edge of her bed. She found herself staring into his dark face.

"Hello." he said calmly.

She sat up, "Blackheart? What happened...?"

"Shh." he grabbed her hand in his, "I am leaving tonight."

"Tonight?"

He put his finger to her lips, "No, no more. I am saying my goodbyes. If my father asks where I am do not say a word. You tell him you don't know where I've gone. Be'elzebub knows, and I don't need you getting into whatever he and Mephistopheles are going to plan."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good." he dropped her hand, "If all goes well, I will be back soon. And it will be a new reign." he swept the hair off the human side of her face, he kissed her one last time, and in a flash he was gone.

------------------------------

Author's Note : I'm not sure yet if I want there to be two more chapters, or a large third chapter. Either way, it will be posted soon.


End file.
